


Powiedziałeś, że się ze mną zestarzejesz

by Fu3go



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e04 The Big Empty, Starałam cię trzymać kanonu, ale jest iskierka nadziei!, dużo opisów, przemyślenia Deana, troche smutne, zainspirowany twórczością innych
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu3go/pseuds/Fu3go
Summary: Chciałbym powiedzieć, że jest dobrze ale tak nie jest.Próbuję, ale upadam.Nie mogę być trzeźwy, nie mogę spać.Teraz masz swój spokój, ale co ze mną?





	Powiedziałeś, że się ze mną zestarzejesz

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dean & Castiel - You Said You'd Grow Old With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/334920) by AngelDove. 



> niebetowane

**_Chciałbym powiedzieć, że jest dobrze_ **

**_Ale tak nie jest_ **

**_Próbuję, ale upadam_ **

**_Zamknąłem swój umysł, wyłączyłem go_ **

**_Ale nie mogę być trzeźwy, nie mogę spać_ **

**_Teraz masz swój spokój, ale co ze mną?_ **

 

 

Ten dzień był zdecydowanie zbyt długi.

Dean siedział na łóżku oparty o ścianę i uparcie wpatrywał się w ścianę. Otaczająca go cisza nie uspokajała go, czuł się nią przytłoczony, jakby tonął w jej gęstości. Plecy bolały go od siedzenia w takiej pozycji, nie potrafił jednak się ruszyć, a może po prostu nie chciał. W końcu wiązałoby to się z potrzebą zrobienie czegoś produktywnego - a takiej potrzeby nie miał od pewnego wydarzenia. Niby zabił Śmierć, jakkolwiek absurdalnie by to nie brzmiało; ostatecznie jednak nic się nie zmieniło, wciąż zbierała swoje żniwo.

Blondyn chwycił nową butelkę piwa, upewniając się, że nie zamknie oczu, gdy szkło dotknie jego warg. Nie chciał, żeby bolesne wspomnienia stanęły mu przed oczami, co zawsze się działo podczas snu. Zielone tęczówki błyszczały od nadmiaru alkoholu, a ich właściciel z głośnym łoskotem odłożył pustą butelkę, która po chwili stoczyła się na ziemię. Ciężko mu się oddychało, jakby jego płuca odmawiały pracy. Wydawało mu się, jakby wewnątrz miał tylko czarną pustkę, która otumaniała wszystkie jego zmysły. Rozprostował zesztywniałe palce i spojrzał w stronę zepsutego zegarka. Nie wiedział, która jest godzina, ani ile spędził na jakże produktywnym robieniu niczego, jednak nie obchodziło go to. 

Niby minęło tak wiele czasu... W końcu dzisiaj po raz pierwszy razem z bratem zabrali Jacka na jego pierwsze polowanie. Jednocześnie to dzisiaj Sam prawie stracił wiarę. Tą, której mu zawsze brakowało.

 

_– Potrzebuję, żebyś zachował tą wiarę. Dla nas obu._

Jedyną osobą, w jaką wierzył Dean, był Sam. I nawet jeśli niedawno myślał, że może życie jednak nie musi być takie złe, to teraz wiedział, że się mylił. Bo ich życie nie niosło ze sobą nic dobrego. Całe zło, którego doświadczali, powinno się wyrównać w dobrych rzeczach, jednak oni je w pewnym sensie rozdawali. Ratując życia innych, oddawali swoje szczęście, więc jak mogli go zaznać? Po co wierzyć w Boga, skoro ten odchodzi po raz kolejny, tylko tym razem z siostrą?

Po co wierzyć w Castiela, skoro ten umiera?

 

–  _Jesteś-uh, jesteś tego pewien? W końcu to Cas, rozumiesz? Może uda się go przywrócić do życia, tak jak mówiłeś._

–  _Nie uda się._

–  _Chuck go-uh, Bóg go ożywił. Pamiętasz? Więc może, no nie wiem, pomódlmy się do niego albo..._

–  _Myślisz, że nie próbowałem? Bóg nie słucha. Ma to gdzieś._

Obwiniał siebie, to oczywiste. W końcu każdy przy Winchesterach umiera. Jednak z Casem chodziło  o coś więcej. To był ich przyjaciel, który poświęcił dla nich zbyt wiele i Dean zastanawiał się, czy jego śmierć była w jakiś sposób powiązana z aktem krwi, który zerwał. Wtedy ta strata byłaby niezależnie powiązana z braćmi na wieki, gdyż to oni zawarli tą umowę. Czy kosmicznymi konsekwencjami mogła być śmierć ukochanej osoby? Czyli matki? I Castiela też?

Zawsze uważał śmierć aniołów za coś pięknego i majestatycznego, w końcu w samym momencie umierania świecą się jasnym, białym światłym, jakby ich świętość i czystość z nich uciekała, a kiedy ich naczynie upadało, pozostawiało po sobie ślady skrzydeł. Teraz jednak przed oczami miał tylko Casa, jego ciało — ciało, nie naczynie, w końcu nikt inny już w nim nie przebywał — leżące na ziemi, otoczone wypalonymi skrzydłami, które zresztą były zniszczone.

Castiel nigdy nie wyrażał dużo uczuć swoją mimiką. Kiedy czegoś nie rozumiał przechylał głowę, marszczył czoło, a uśmiech pojawiał się tak rzadko, że dla niektórych był cenniejszy niż Impala. Jednak jego oczy nigdy nie były puste. Najczęściej wypełniały je radość i podziw, kiedy patrzył na otaczający go świat stworzony przez swojego ojca. Rzadziej można było w nich zobaczyć gniew lub złość, która wtedy również objawiała się zaciskaniem pięści. Tylko nieliczni dostali od niego spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty i smutku tak przygnębiającego, że chciałoby się uciec i chować jak najdalej.

Kiedy Dean spojrzał tamtej nocy w jego tęczówki nie dostrzegł nic. Żadnego smutku, przerażenia. Jego oczy, niegdyś przypominające niebo, były zasnute mgiełką i wpatrywały się w oddalony punkt na niebie. Nie ruszały się.

Tak samo jak jego klatka piersiowa, jak jego serce - nic w jego ciele nie funkcjonowało. I w tym samym momencie, w którym zobaczył skrzydła wypalone na ziemi, część Deana odeszła bezpowrotnie. Mógł się nie przywiązywać, ale to zrobił. Mógł nie kochać, ale to zrobił.

Czyż nie mógł mieć ojca, który byłby przy nim? Może nie broniłby go przed potworami, ani przed dupkami tego świata. Jednak pokazałby, jak samemu to zrobić, w ten sposób będąc częścią jego życia.

Czyż nie mógł mieć matki, która byłaby przy nim? Może nie kładłaby go do snu, ani nie gotowała obiadów, ani nie podawałaby mu leków przeciwbólowych po udanej nocy, ale byłaby. A sama świadomość jest czymś ważnym.

Czyż nie mógł mieć przyjaciela, który byłby przy nim? Może Castiel mógłby robić to wszystko, czego Mary i John nigdy nie zrobiliby, jednak chodziło o coś innego. O samą obecność. O możliwość usłyszenia jego głosu, gdy się tego potrzebuje. Rozmowy i pocieszania.

Czyż musiał mieć w swoim życiu tylko brata? Nie chodzi o to, że nie jest wdzięczny - jest, w końcu wie, jakie to uczucie, kiedy ma możliwość stracić Sama, przez to nawet oddał za niego swoje życie. Byli dla siebie jedyną rodziną i wsparciem.

Chodzi o to, że to Cas wyciągnął go z piekła i pomagał mu. Tylko że ten anioł złożył kiedyś niemą obietnicę i nawet jeśli Dean nie był do końca przy zmysłach, to pamiętał ją.

 

–  _Może udałoby ci się latami walczyć ze znamieniem, może nawet całe wieki jak Kain, ale nie możesz tego robić wiecznie. A gdy się w końcu przemienisz, a zrobisz to, Sam i każdy, kogo znałeś i kochałeś może od dawna nie żyć. Wszyscy za wyjątkiem mnie._

Dean nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy łzy zaczęły płynąć po jego twarzy. Odrętwienie, w którym trwał zniknęło, a każda komórka jego ciała zdawała się płonąć. Wstał, bezskutecznie próbując pozbyć się bólu.

– Okłamałeś mnie, Cas – powiedział zduszonym głosem, który po chwili przerodził się w krzyk – Miałeś być ze mną! Patrzeć, jak się starzeję! – Podniósł pustą butelkę z ziemi po czym rzucił nią w stronę ściany, ta jednak nawet nie rozbiła się ani w żaden sposób nie zmniejszyła bólu. – Potrzebuję cię, słyszysz?! Potrzebuję! – Tym razem trafił w swój cel a pomieszczenie przeszył dźwięk tuczonego szkła a on skulił się, słysząc go. –  Nie słyszysz! Bo jesteś martwy...

Ostatnie słowa wręcz wyszeptał, kucając przed ramą łóżka, zaciskając palce na biurku tak mocno, że bielały mu knykcie. Przeżył tyle rodzajów bólu, jednak ten był najgorszy, bo nie był czysto fizyczny. Czysto psychiczny ból powodował ten fizyczny, przez co nie potrafił się go pozbyć. Pełne blasku oczy Castiela przeplatały się z tymi zamglonymi, cienie skrzydeł pojawiające się za nim mieszały się z wypalonym kształtem na ziemi.

Odsunął się gwałtownie od łóżka i stanął pośród szkła, przez co pokój zawirował, a on wpadł w czyjeś ciepłe objęcia.

– Już dobrze. – Ciepła ręka przeczesała jego włosy. Łzy jakby automatycznie przestały płynąć, przez co spojrzał w górę z zaciętością wypisaną na mokrej twarzy.

– Wcale nie jest dobrze. Nigdy nie będzie. Przynajmniej  _ty_ mnie nie okłamuj – powiedział, a Sam podniósł swoje kąciki ust w geście pocieszenia, jednak wciąż wyglądał smutno.

– Wiem. Ale musimy sobie poradzić.

Nie dodając nic więcej pomógł mu wstać i dotrzeć do łóżka, zostając przy nim dopóki nie zasnął.

 

 

**_Myślałem, że mamy czas, własne życia_ **

**_Teraz nigdy się nie zestarzejesz, zestarzejesz_ **

**_Nie pożegnałem się, teraz czas się zatrzymał_ **

**_Staję się oziębły, oziębły_ **

**_Ostatnie słowo, ostatni moment_ **

**_Aby spytać, dlaczego zostawiłeś mnie za sobą?_ **

**_Powiedziałeś, że się ze mną zestarzejesz_ **

 

 

Tymczasem gdzieś po drugiej stronie świata anioł leżał na łące, słysząc modlitwę, której nigdy nie miał usłyszeć.


End file.
